My Soccer Captain
by Kaine-Minizowa
Summary: Levi is the soccer captain, Eren and his friends are the fresh meat of the soccer team. Eren X Levi or Levi X Eren depending on how their situation plays out. Enjoy reading, and reviews are always welcome :)


**_Hello, viewers, My name is Kaine and this is my first SNK fan fiction, I hope you enjoy it.  
_**

**_chapter 1: The Little Devil_**

* * *

I opened the blue double doors to the gym to see the really short kid I had fallen on about a week ago on the first day of school. His name was Leroy... Lenny… or something like that. It didn't matter to me at the time to even catch his name. The double doors slammed shut and his eyes were on me in seconds, and I know for a fact that I paled at that moment. The guy was staring right at me, like he was really pissed off about something, although, he probably hated me due to the fact that I had fallen right on top of him and called him little guy while I picked him up and ruffled his hair, but that's just what I do when someone looks so adorable.

He was holding a shiny white and black soccer ball under his foot, ready to kick it at anyone who dared to speak to him about his height. On his over sized gray shirt spelled out the word 'Captain' in thick red, and he looked so freaking cute glaring at me while being eaten by his shirt that I almost tripped on my own untied shoe lace, which at that point was probably not a good idea, the kid probably wanted to kill me and that would be the time he does it, when I'm down on my face because of a freaking shoe lace. I bit my lip and looked down at the ground nervously as I joined everyone who had lined up on the white line in front of the cement wall on the far end of the basketball court.

"I am Captain Levi." The boy introduced himself very blandly. "The others could not make it today," Brushing a stray piece of hair out of his face Levi continued to talk. "And for those of you looking to join the Scouting Legion, I am the goalie. I'm here to weed out those who don't have it in them." Levi looked unimpressed with those of us who were in front of him, he looked almost bored. "Any questions before I begin?" Armin rose his hand timidly. I could actually see him shaking a little, everyone was. "You, the blonde girl." Levi said pointing at Armin.

"I'm a boy Captain." Armin rose his hand, and his voice echoed through the quiet gym. It sounded so soft and girl like that anyone would mistake him for being a girl.

"Was that your question you fool?" Levi asked dropping his soccer ball and kicking it harshly and with point, right past Armin's head from the half court.

"N-no." Armin said. "What do you mean by 'it' when you said you weed out those who don't have _it_ in them?" I almost face palmed. Levi looked like he wanted to murder Armin for even asking such a ridiculous question, because it must have looked like Armin was trying to joke, but Armin was just like that, to ask a question without thinking, that's what always got him bullied.

"Do you seriously need to ask that?" Levi asked. I could see Armin shaking more and more. Swallowing my cowardice I stepped forward in front of Armin as Levi came a little closer.

"Captain Levi!" I shouted holding out an arm, wondering silently if I had a death wish, the little cutie in front of me could most likely kill me with his bare hands. "What my friend is trying to say is that you need to specify what you are talking about." I immediately clamped my mouth shut as everyone looked over at me and everything froze for a moment. The next thing I knew Levi was in front of me, his death glare pinned right on my chest as I looked down on him.

"You're too damn tall." Levi said, and he kicked my legs out from under my body. I landed on my ass in front of him. "Much better. Do you have what it takes to kill a person?" Levi asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure what that has to do with soccer." I said, it shocked me that Levi looked so serious.

"Okay, then how about this, do you have what it takes to do anything to win?" Levi asked me, his eyes still trained on me. He sounded angry and calm, the same scary angry calm that Mikasa gets when I do something stupid.

"Yes?" I asked and winced when he reached down to grab the front of my head by the hair.

"Are you asking me a question?" Levi growled, his face so close to mine that his lips were almost a tiny tilt away, I shook my head frantically. "Good." Levi turned away from me, dropping my hair and walking back to the center of the court. "Let's start with sixty laps around the gym and see how well you all do with that for today." Levi said cracking his knuckles. "Begin."

Silently everyone started to run along the outer most white line in the gym. I sat there on the ground for a moment just staring at Levi in disbelief, that anyone so fluffy and cute looking could be so mean. I stood numbly and started running along with everyone else, and I couldn't help but stare at Levi for a long time while I was running. If I chose to join the soccer team, Captain Levi would be the harshest captain I have ever met, and I would see a lot of him. As everyone began to run their twenty-third lap, a blonde man came into the gym wearing red shorts and a white shirt, an orange whistle was around his neck and a clip board held at his hip as he waved to Levi and eyed all of us quietly. I figured he was the coach of the soccer team, and I watched Levi talk to the very tall coach as I ran around the gym.

I was almost done with my last lap when the man with blonde hair blew his orange whistle. Everyone stopped running, Sasha flopped down on the ground at Jean and Connie's feet and grumbled about food, and Mikasa found her way to my side next to Armin. The man with blonde hair stood in front of all of us, his hands on his hips as he looked everyone over and nodded.

"It's five thirty, we'll do this again tomorrow, starting at six a.m. If you really want join part of the Scouting Legion soccer team then show up. If not, then don't. Dismissed." The man never introduced himself, he just blew his whistle again and all of us left without a word.

* * *

_**So I thought I'd try my hand at an SNK fan fiction. How am I doing so far? Leave a comment below ~ Kaine**_


End file.
